


Taking Care

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sad Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan War, the Stolls decide to cheer Percy up, because after Luke's death and everything that had happened, Percy is in a depressed mood. He isn't taking proper care of himself anymore, so Travis and Connor decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Title: Taking Care – Two's Always Better And Three Is Best

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; ignoring the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff

Main Pairing: Stercy

Side Pairing: Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Summary: After the war, the Stolls noticed that their favorite child of Poseidon wasn't taking care of himself anymore. So the two sons of Hermes decided to take over.

 

**Taking Care**

_ Two's Always Better And Three Is Best _

 

Connor and Travis were bored.

Bored to death.

Ever since the war had ended, they had nothing to do anymore. Sure, they still pranked the Ares-kids, but even that wasn't the same anymore. And yeah, they also pranked the new kids that were now finally claimed after Percy had demanded it.

The son of Poseidon had exchanged his immortality for the sake of further freedom. For every unclaimed demi-god to be claimed, for all the minor gods to get their own cabins.

And what did he get in exchange? Stress, stress, stress. All the newly arrived and newly claimed half-bloods followed the hero like they were his shadows, or better yet like little ducklings. Everyone wanted something from him, even if it were just mere stories about the war. It seemed that the son of Poseidon hadn't had a single free second to himself. _Everyone_ turned to Percy if they needed help with practically _everything_. Like there were no other campers or counselors to ask, or Chiron for that matter. No, all wanted the full attention of one Perseus Jackson.

The Stolls had noticed that their favorite hero looked weary and thin, his eyes were hollow, he hadn't slept well since the war, haunted by nightmares. Those, coupled with the stress he had experienced with all the newbies and then, to top it all off, Annabeth had left him. That had been one week ago, she had told him they would be better off as friends. The breakup wasn't too harsh on Percy, but it still bothered him and left him hurt. Since then, the Sea Prince spend most of his time alone at the shore of the lake.

Exactly the location the two brothers were heading right now.

It was a starry night, the full moon reflected in the calm water and the pitch-black hair of the beautiful demi-god sitting on the lake. On the lake, not in the lake. The brothers came slowly nearer, wanting to surprise the boy. They stripped down their socks and shoes in silence and wanted to walk up to the son of Poseidon. Only that they didn't walk through the water, but rather on top of it.

“What do you want?”, asked Percy without looking up.

“Nothing in particular, just checking on our favorite son of Poseidon”, grinned Connor and sat down next to Percy, shifting uncomfortable on top of the solidified water.

It felt strange to actually walk on top of water. He wasn't Jesus, after all.

The Sea Prince raised one eyebrow. “Okay, Connor? Ain't I the only son of Poseidon you know?”

“Doesn't matter, my dear”, snickered Travis and sat down on the other side of Percy.

“Your dear?”, grunted the sea-green-eyed teen, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Our dear”, agreed Connor, starting to massage the tense shoulders.

“You need to relax a bit and we thought we could help you with that”, explained the taller Stoll- brother and pushed Percy slowly down onto the water, pulling the boy's head into his lap.

The son of Poseidon stemmed himself up and looked questioningly at Travis, a decent blush covering his cheeks. All the while, Connor worked the tense muscles on Percy's back. After a few minutes, the youngest of them succumbed to the soothing feeling, closing his eyes and snuggled deep into Travis' lap.

“My dear brother and I had been thinking that you didn't take proper care of yourself these past few months, so we came to the conclusion...”, started Connor, pushing the camp-shirt up, revealing the boy's back and leaning down to place butterfly-kisses on the exposed flesh.

“We came to the conclusion that we will be taking care of you from now on”, ended Travis.

“I am quite capable of taking care of myself and why don't I get a say in that?”, grunted the youngest half-blood mildly irritated.

“Because you didn't take care of yourself”, murmured Connor, placing kisses on the prominent ribs, down the back until he kissed the curve of the smaller teen's lower back.

Percy moaned in pleasure, loosing control over his powers for a split second, causing the three boys to fall into the lake. But instead of getting soaked with salt-water, the Stolls felt themselves being engulfed by a big air-bubble. The son of Poseidon slung his arms around Travis' neck, feeling Connor's arms around his waist, before he kissed the taller demi-god's lips.

“What was that, Perce?”, breathed Connor against the smaller boy's neck.

The older Stoll in front of the Sea Prince licked his lips, still tasting the unique saltiness of Percy's kiss on his lips.

“That's my mortal spot, it's the most sensitive spot on my body... I guess... I react in a special way to it...”, explained the son of the Sea God flustered, turning so he could kiss Connor, too.

“I'm sure we can use that”, snickered Travis before he kissed the son of Poseidon again.

“Wait up, what do you mean by using?”, asked Percy confused, just to be interrupted as the taller Stoll brother started caressing his most sensitive spot.

The green-eyed half-blood moaned slightly and bucked his hips. The Stolls smirked broadly.

“We are so going to take care of you”, purred Connor.

“Yeah... In every meaning of the word”, chuckled Travis with a wink.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
